


Amber and Kathleen: The Tables Turn

by a54321



Category: Amber and Kathleen
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Amber isn’t entirely helpless.





	Amber and Kathleen: The Tables Turn

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Amber isn’t entirely helpless.
> 
>  
> 
> [Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3) suggested this. Amber and Kathleen are the creations of [OOT94](https://www.deviantart.com/oot94).
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

“OWIE!” Amber cried as she was lifted off the ground by her rainbow-colored panties, feet kicking and unintentionally knocking her pants off of her ankles as her sister carried her to the front door. “Kathleeeen!”

“Come on Amber, I think you could use some time outside.” she said, giving the girl a bounce.

“OW!”

Opening the door leading outside, Kathleen dropped Amber onto unsteady feet, causing her to stumble forward a bit and then outright tumble over when Kathleen slapped her butt. “Eep!”

Shutting the door and locking it, Kathleen sighed. “Maybe now I can get some peace and quiet around here for a bit.” Although, upon hearing Amber start banging on the door, she doubted that a bit. Eh, she’ll give up soon.

-

Outside, Amber was most definitely NOT in the giving up mood as she pounded her little fists on the door. “KATHLEEN, LET ME IN!” Sadly, her efforts to get in were proving fruitless. “Ugghhh…” Placing her forehead against the door, Amber sighed. “Okay, not getting in through here.”

Looking around, Amber breathed easily upon not seeing anyone around to catch her in her state of pantslessness. Circling around to the back of the house to hide there while thinking up a plan, Amber noticed something dark grey and rectangular on the picnic table they kept in the back.

“Is that…?”

-

Back inside, Kathleen was looking under the couch. “Come on, where is it?” ‘It’ being the romance novel she’d been reading. The third in the series, she’d only read the first as part of a school assignment but was immediately hooked. “Seriously? I finally have some peace and quiet around here and now I lose the book.”

Grumbling to herself, Kathleen stood up and stalked to the kitchen, hoping that she might have left her book in there. And she did find her book while in there.

“Oh you little…” There, on the other side of the glass sliding door leading into the backyard, was Amber holding her book.

And the garden hose was menacingly held close to the book in her left hand.

“Amber!” Kathleen yelled, rushing up to the glass and pressing against it. “Put those down right NOW!” In response, Amber smirked and pointed the hose’s nozzle directly at the book. “NonononononoNO!” Kathleen frantically shook her head while shoving the door open. “Don’t you DARE! It took me forever to find that copy!”

“Well, I guess I don’t haaaave to. If…”

“If what?!” Kathleen asked desperately.

“First, take off your pants.” Amber said. Kathleen glared at her but moving the hose just a bit closer to the book got the older girl to raise up her hands in surrender.

“Okay, okay!” she said, once again grumbling, this time about her ‘stupid sister,’ while undoing her pants and dropping them to reveal a dark blue heart-patterned pair of light blue panties. “Happy?”

“Almost. Now give yourself a wedgie.” Amber instructed, shaking the hose’s nozzle as a form of emphasis.

“Stupid brat…” she muttered while reluctantly grabbing onto the back of her panties and giving them a quick pull, wincing a bit. “There.”

“Oh come on Kath, that was BARELY a wedgie.” Amber admonished. “I wanna see those panties go up up UP.”

Glaring at her, Kathleen got a better grip on her underwear, this time with both hands, and proceeded to pull harder. “Ah! Urghh this is so dumb! OW!” She shook her hips a bit, face scrunching up as she worked her panties into her crack until she got her underwear halfway up her back.

“Now the front.” If looks could kill, Amber would have been 12 feet under when she said that.

But since they couldn’t, Kathleen just ended up looking angry as she took hold of her panties in the front, took a deep breath, and then gave her underwear a BIG yank. “DURRGHHHH! Ahhhh…” Her legs buckled as the cotton fabric stretched past her stomach, and Amber saw this as the opportunity for her finishing move.

“Fetch!” she yelled while tossing the book off the left. As Kathleen charged after it, Amber rushed to the backdoor and scooped up Kathleen’s purple jeans along the way.

The older girl grabbed her book, hugging it closely against her chest. “Mine!” And then she heard the door slide closed. “Oh no…” Turning around, she saw Amber locking the door while tauntingly waving Kathleen’s pants. “AMBER!”  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml761130677']=[] 


End file.
